jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Smocze jaja
thumb|250px|Jaja [[Gronkiel|Gronkiela]]Smocze jaja (ang. Dragon eggs) - jaja, które składają i z których wylęgają się smoki. Gady są w tym podobne do ptaków, gdyż samice składają jedno lub więcej jaj, z których następnie wykluwa się pisklę. Jednak w odróżnieniu od ptaków, rodzice niekoniecznie wysiadują jaja. Każdy gatunek smoka ma własne, unikatowe jajo. Tylko nieliczne z nich zostały przedstawione w krótkometrażówkach i serialu, całą resztę ukazują gry School of Dragons oraz Rise of Berk. Charakterystyka Wygląd Niemal wszystkie smocze jaja mają okrągły, owalny lub nieregularny, lecz kształtem zbliżony do kuli kształt i mają wielkość do kilkudziesięciu centymetrów wysokości lub średnicy - są dość małe, by bez problemu zmieścić się w ludzkich dłoniach. Wyjątkowym smoczym jajem jest ognisty miód, czyli przypominające komórkę plastra miodu jajo Ognioglisty. Ma on podłużny kształt i przekrój poprzeczny w kształcie sześciokąta. Jaja często odzwierciedlają swoim wyglądem cechy dorosłego osobnika, jednak jest to oczywiste wyłącznie w przypadku jaj przedstawionych w grach. Jajka pokazane w filmach bowiem są bardzo proste i dość podobne, nawet między gatunkami, i niekoniecznie sugerują, do jakiego gatunku należą. Co więcej, jajo danego gatunku przedstawione w filmie (lub serialu) oraz w grze może znacznie się różnić. Smocze jaja w grach rzadko pozostawiają wątpliwości co do gatunku. Skorupa często ma barwę dorosłego osobnika, a nawet strukturę skóry i łusek. Nieliczne jaja posiadają własne kolce lub wypustki, a niektóre są otoczone mgiełką, dymem, ładunkami elektrycznymi lub innymi elementami sugerującymi związek z umiejętnościami dorosłego smoka. Wysiadywanie i wylęg Nie wiadomo, jak długo smocze jaja są w stanie leżeć niewyklute, i prawdopodobnie różni się to między poszczególnymi gatunkami. W krótkometrażówce Prezent Nocnej Furii odkrywamy, że nieliczne gatunki, do których należą Koszmary Ponocniki, Śmiertniki Zębacze, Zębirogi Zamkogłowe oraz Gronkiele, rozmnażają się w okresie godowym, przypadającym na okres, w którym na wyspie Berk panuje środek zimy. Smoki dobierają sobie partnerów, a gdy nadchodzi czas na jaja, udają sie do Wylęgarni i tam je składają. Następnie czekają na wyklucie się młodych i wychowują je przez kilka dni, dopóki nie będą zdolne do samodzielnego powrotu do naturalnego środowiska. Wiele smoków przechowuje swoje jaja w gniazdach, i chociaż nie wysiadują ich, są bardzo opiekuńcze wobec nich i pilnują gniazd przed intruzami. Gniazda zakładają m.in. Gronkiele oraz Zmiennoskrzydłe. Musi upłynąć jakiś czas (mogą to być dni, tygodnie lub miesiące), zanim jaja mogą się wykluć, a wówczas wszystkie jaja z danego miotu wykluwają się mniej więcej w tym samym momencie. Jak boleśnie przekonali się bohaterowie krótkometrażówki Prezent Nocnej Furii na jajach Gronkiela, jaja eksplodują w chmurze ognia i wielkim huku podczas wykluwania się smoczego pisklęcia. Nie do końca wiadomo jednak, czy zjawisko to towarzyszy jajom jedynie nielicznych gatunkówKsiążka Guide to the Dragons sugeruje, iż jaja Gronkiela eksplodują podczas wykluwania, jakby był to element charakterystyczny dla gatunku., czy - domyślnie - wszystkim. W serialu bowiem, w podobny sposób wykluwa się jajo Straszliwca Straszliwego oraz Szeptozgona, z kolei w późniejszym sezonie jajo Śmiercipieśnia wykluwa się bez eksplozji. Może to wynikać albo z pomyłki twórców serialu, albo z faktu, iż tylko niektóre jaja eksplodują. Jajo Gromogrzmota, zamiast widowiskowej eksplozji, gwałtownie pęka i wydaje przy tym głośny huk (przypominający ryk dorosłego smoka). __TOC__ Jaja pokazane w filmach, serialu i materiałach promocyjnych Gronkiel Jajo Gronkiela, gdziekolwiek się pojawia, ma niemal ten sam wygląd - kształt zbliżony do okrągłego i bardzo chropowata powierzchnia skorupy. Koncepcje różnią się jedynie barwą skorupy. Według materiału promocyjnego na ofcjalnej stronie internetowej pierwszego filmu z 2010 roku, jaja Gronkiela są najmniejsze wśród jaj wszystkich gatunków i potrafią skakać niczym kauczukowa kulka. Jajo pojawia się filmie Jak wytresować smoka, a potem krótkometrażówce Prezent Nocnej Furii. Ma okrągły kształt z nieznacznym zwężeniem na górze. Posiada liczne zgrubienia i bardzo chropowatą powierzchnię. Według krótkometrażówki, jego barwa ma różne odcienie niebieskiego i wcale nie odpowiada barwie osobnika, który się z niego wykluje. Co więcej, każde jajo Gronkiela jest jednakowe, podczas gdy w obrębie gatunku istnieje wielka różnorodność barwy dorosłych osobników. Jaja Gronkiela są składane do gniazda, gdzie mogą, lecz nie muszą, być wysiadywane przez samicę. Eksplodują podczas wyklucia, wyrzucając w powietrze kłęby ognia i wydając donośny huk. Według krótkometrażówki Księga smoków, jaja Gronkiela są brązowe i również mają mocno chropowatą powierzchnię. Składane są w gniazdach zbudowanych z kamieni. Również według gier jajo ma podobny wygląd, wciąż różni je jedynie kolorystyka. Gronckle egg.png|Jajo według oficjalnej strony filmu z 2010 roku jaja2222.jpg|Jaja w Smoczym Leżu, Jak wytresować smoka Jaja gronkiela.JPG|''Prezent Nocnej Furii'' dragons_meatlug_gallery_02.jpg|''Prezent Nocnej Furii'' The egg 1.JPG|''Prezent Nocnej Furii'' GronkieljajoRoB.png|Gra Rise of Berk jajka (1).png|Gra School of Dragons Straszliwiec Straszliwy Według materiału promocyjnego na ofcjalnej stronie internetowej pierwszego filmu z 2010 roku, jaja Straszliwców są maleńkie i składane w pniach drzew, gdzie dojrzewają i zwiększają swoją temperaturę z upływem czasu. Jednak według serialu, jajo ma standardową wielkość, co czyni je bardzo dużym w stosunku do dorosłego osobnika. Ma zieloną barwę z ciemniejszymi plamkami, choć możliwe, że barwa jaja zależy od barwy wykluwającego się z niej osobnika. Podczas wyklucia wybucha lawą. We wszystkich koncepcjach jajo ma owalny, zwężający się na górze kształt, gładką skorupę i jednolitą barwę, uzależnioną od barwy danego osobnika i usianą ciemniejszymi plamkami. Terrible terror egg.jpg|Według materiału promocyjnego The_egg_3.JPG|W serialu The egg 5.JPG|W serialu Straszliwiec-jajo-rob.png|W grze Rise of Berk Sharpshot-egg.jpg Spryciula Egg.png Iggy Egg.png Kick-off Terror Egg.jpeg Gromogrzmot Z jajem Gromogrzmota mamy do czynienia w krótkometrażówce Księga smoków. Ma nieregularny, choć zbliżony do okrągłego kształt i nieznacznie zwęża się na szczycie. Jego skorupa jest dość gładka i ma jednolitą barwę, usianą nielicznymi plamkami. Dodatkowo, według gry School of Dragons, przez jajo przepływają ładunki elektryczne, co nie ma do końca sensu, zważywszy na fakt, że smok ten jest smokiem morskim. Kiedy wykluwają się młode Gromogrzmota, wybuchające jaja wydają niewiarygodnie głośny huk, o czym boleśnie przekonał się Bork Pechowiec. Huk ten nawiązuje do umiejętności wydawania potężnej fali dźwiękowej przez dorosłego osobnika. TdeggBoD.png|''Księga smoków'' GromjajoRoB.png|Gra Rise of Berk jajka (4).png|Gra School of Dragons Jaja Gromogrzmota. .jpg|Gra School of Dragons Lil Lullaby egg.jpg Earsplitter egg.png Zmiennoskrzydły Z jajami Zmiennoskrzydłego po raz pierwszy mamy do czynienia w serialu. Są one uważane za najpiękniejsze jaja w całym smoczym świecie. Są dość małe i bez problemu mieszczą się w ludzkiej dłoni. Mają nieregularny trójkątny kształt, a wyglądem przypominają diament - skorupa jest bezbarwna przejrzysta. Środek jaja jarzy się światłem, które nieustannie zmienia barwę. Dodatkowo, jaja ozdobione są dodatkowymi skośnymi pasami o czerwonawej lub zielonkawej barwie. Wandale przez jakiś czas uważali jaja Zmiennoskrzydłego za Kamienie Szczęścia, do czasu, gdy opiekuńcze matki podjęły atak, by je ocalić. Dragon hiddenability changewing.jpg|W odcinku Dziwnobarwny klejnot Jajko Zmiennoskrzydłego.png|W odcinku Dziwnobarwny klejnot ZmiennojajoRoB.png|W grze Rise of Berk Jajo zmiennoskrzydłego w SoDzie2.png|W School of Dragons Szeptozgon Jaja Szeptozgona pojawiają się licznie w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk. Mają standardową wielkość i kształt kurzego jaja, czyli owalny i zwężający się na górze. Ma szarą barwę z ciemnoszarymi plamami. Koncepcję tę podziela gra School of Dragons, jednak gra Rise of Berk ''przedstawia jajo Szeptozgona jako przypominającą klejnot formę o bardzo nieregularnym kształcie i spiralnym zdobieniem w jego sercu. Jajo również eksploduje podczas wyklucia. 4.png|W serialu ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk Whispering Death eggs.png|W serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk jajka (5).png|W grze School of Dragons SzeptjajoRoB.jpg|W grze Rise of Berk Groundsplitter (4).png Tufnut death ride egg.png Krzykozgon Jajo Krzykozgona, większej i albinoskiej odmiany Szeptozgona, jest od swojego kuzyna znacznie większe i potrzeba dwóch ludzi, aby móc je unieść i przenieść. Wyglądem wciąż przypomina jajo Szeptozgona, ma szarą barwę z ciemnymi plamami. Screaming Death Egg.png|W serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk 1krzykus.png|W grze School of Dragons Ognioglista Jajo Ognioglisty określa się mianem ognistego miodu. Nie wygląda on jak inne jaja, zamiast tego ma podłużny kształt i sześciokątny przekrój poprzeczny. Przypomina plastry miodu wytwarzanego przez pszczoły, skąd wzięła się nazwa. Wykluwające się z plastrów Ognioglisty mają już osiągniętą właściwą wielkość i przez resztę życia nie rosną. Gniazdo23.jpg|W serialu Ognisty_miód.png|W serialu Koszmar Ponocnik Jaja Koszmara Ponocnika pojawiają się po raz pierwszy w filmie Jak wytresować smoka ''oraz materiale promocyjnym, a potem także w serialu ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata, w odcinku Koszmarny koszmar. Ma owalny kształt, gładką skorupę i jasną, czerwonawą barwę. Koncepcja jego wyglądu różni się w grze'' Rise of Berk, w której jajo ma falistą strukturę i barwę odpowiadającą osobnikowi, który ma się z niego wykluć. Według materiału promocyjnego, jaja Koszmara Ponocnika, podobnie jak dorosły smok, mogą stawać w ogniu, co naturalnie sprawia, że mają bardzo wysoką temperaturę. Z tego powodu służą zabawie młodym wikingom, które używają go do gry w "gorącego ziemniaka". Zwycięzcą zabawy jest dziecko, które w czasie gry zdobędzie najwięcej blizn i oparzeń. Monstrous nigthmare egg.png|W materiale promocyjnym z 2010 roku jaja2.jpg|W filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka M.N Eggs.PNG|W serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata jajka (3).png|W grze School of Dragons KoszmarjajoRoB.png|W grze Rise of Berk Hookfang offspring jajo.png|W grze Rise of Berk Fangmaster Egg.png Sven's Nightmare Egg.png Girl Hokfang egg.png Valka's Mercy Egg.png Śmiercipieśń Jajo Śmiercipieśnia przedstawione jest w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Jego wygląd nie sugeruje gatunku, który je złożył. Ma standardowy kształt kurzego jaja, jest jednak dość spore. Skorupa ma szarą barwę, zdobioną ciemnymi plamami. Według gier wygląd jaja Śmiercipieśnia rzeczywiście sugeruje powiązanie z danym gatunkiem. Gładka skorupa ma intensywną barwę o takich samych orientalnych zdobieniach, co te znajdujące się na skrzydłach dorosłego osobnika. Jajo śmiercipieśnia.png|W serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Deathsong egg.jpg|W grze Rise of Berk COTDS 15.jpg|W grze School of Dragons Śmiertnik Zębacz Jajo Zębacza ma owalny, zwężający się na górze kształt, dość gładką powierzchnię skorupy i barwę odpowiadającą mającemu wykluć się z niego osobnikowi. Według materiału promocyjnego na ofcjalnej stronie internetowej pierwszego filmu z 2010 roku, a także gry Rise of Berk, jajo Śmiertnika Zębacza pokryte jest kolcami chroniącymi je przed atakami drapieżników. Kolce te jednocześnie nawiązują do umiejętności dorosłego smoka, polegającej na strzelaniu kolcami z ogona. Deadly nadder egg.png|W materiale promocyjnym jajka (2).png|W grze School of Dragons Stormfly offspring jajo.png|W grze Rise of Berk Spitelout's Kingstail Egg.png Zębiróg Zamkogłowy Jajo Zębiroga ma owalny kształt, gładką skorupę, którego barwa odpowiada barwie mającego się z niego wykluć osobnika, naznaczoną plamkami w barwie plam na skórze smoka. Według materiału promocyjnego na ofcjalnej stronie internetowej pierwszego filmu z 2010 roku, jaja Zębiroga są często mylone z bańkami wypełnionymi powietrzem, ponieważ rzeczywiście zawierają w sobie sprężone różne gazy. Hideous zippleback egg.png|W materiale promocyjnym jajka (7).png|W grze School of Dragons Hideous Zippleback Egg 01.png|W grze Rise of Berk Barf belch offspring jajo.png Whip & Lash Egg.png Nocna Furia Mimo, iż jedynym poznanym przedstawicielem tego gatunku jest Szczerbatek i nie poznane zostały ani inne osobniki, ani jaja Nocnych Furii, istnieje kilka koncepcji dotyczących jego wyglądu. Jedna z nich pojawia się w materiale promocyjnym z 2010 roku, druga w serialu, w odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną (część 1), gdzie autorem wyobrażenia o jajach tego smoka był Pleśniak. Obie koncepcje przewidują jajo Nocnej Furii jako niewielki przedmiot o dość okrągłym kształcie i bardzo gładkiej, czarnej skorupie. Jaja te mają być składane na szczytach gór i maskować się na tle nocnego nieba. Night Fury egg.png|Według materiału promocyjnego Jajko Nocnej Furii.png|Rysunki autorstwa Pleśniaka Egg Bitter Jaja Egg Bitter'ów są białe i gładkie. Egg-Biter.png Chompers Egg.png Egg Biter Egg.png Jaja ukazane wyłącznie w grach Diabelski Derwisz Jajo jest ciemnoszare, a jego skorupka ułożona z łusek. Do złudzenia może przypominać jajo Nocnej Furii. Devilish Dervish jajo.png Drzewokos Jaja Drzewokosa przypominają dynię w kształcie cebuli z pędami w kolorze przypalonej pomarańczy. Timberjack_egg.jpg Stokehead Egg.png SoaringEgg.png Jajo ss.png Axewing egg.png Drzewokos SoD Jajo.PNG|jajo Drzewokosa w School of Dragons Gnatochrup Jajo Gnatochrupa posiada brudnobiałą skorupkę, wyglądającą, jakby była złożona z kości. W niektórych miejscach jest również popękana. A Boneknapper Egg.png Gobbers Nemesis Egg.png Grapple Grounder Jajo Grapple Grounder'a jest złożone ze struktur czerwonych podobnych do łusek. W niektórych miejscach znajdują się wielkie, białe i nierówne grudki odstające znacząco od reszty. Grapple Grounder jajo.png Groncicle Jajo to przypomina na pierwszy rzut niebieską, stworzoną z lodu kulkę o w miarę równej wielkości kolcach. Groncicle jajo.png Gruchotnik Jajo Rumblehorna jest lekko zniekształcone i podzielone jakby na dwie części, przypominając pancerz dorosłego smoka. Skullcrusher Egg 04.png jajka (10).png RumbeljajoRoB.png Hackatoo Jajo Hackatoo posiada dosyć równą, pomarańczowo-brunatną, powierzchnię skorupy, a niektórych miejscach da się zauważyć poustawiane w rzędach wypustki. Hackatoo (2).png|Jajo Hackatoo Hackatooo.jpg Hackagift egg.png Hotburple Jajo Hotburple'a jest bardzo zniekształcone, pokryte różnej wielkości guzkami i brodawkami. Samo jajo jest bladozielone. HotburplejajoRoB.png SMOK2354Sod.png BasketCaseEggTransparent.png EggGrumpFB.jpg Koślawy Mruk Jajo Koślawego Mruka jest gładkie i równe, o kolorze zielonkawym, do góry idąc bardziej czerwonym. Z czterem stron równolegle do siebie biegną wachlarzopodobne struktury. 640px-Hobblegrunt egg.jpg Jajo koślawego mruka.png Gruff_egg.png Kroplorwij Jaja Kroplorwija są pokryte wgłębieniami przypominającymi mini-kratery i wypukłymi pęcherzykami. Jajkoo.png Thump's eeg.png Królowa Ognioglist (Księżniczka) Jest ono czerwono-żółtego koloru z licznymi rogami i ostrymi wypustkami, przypominającymi rogatą koronę na głowie Królowej. Jajo-królowej-ognioglist.jpg|Jajo księżniczki RoB eggs.png|Jajo Królowej Marazmor Jaja Marazmora są niebieskie i od początku świecą jaskrawym światłem, podobnie jak dorosły osobnik. Flightmare egg.jpg Hofferson's Bane Egg.png jajka (6).png Moldruffle Jajo Moldrufflea jest bladopomarańczowej barwy z jaśniejszymi szlaczkami. Przez pęknięcia na sobie może wywoływać złudzenie wysuszonego dna. JajoNoweSod.png Mudraker Jajosod.png Mroziczort Snow Wraith egg rise.png SnowWraithjajo.png Nocny Koszmar Smidvarg jajo.png NightTerrorEgg.png Nightwatch Egg.png NT SoD Egg.png Armorwing Jaja Armorwing'ów posiadają zieloną, fioletową lub pomarańczową skorupą i są pokryte metalem. Coldsnap Egg.png Bandit Egg.png Armorwing Egg.png Ostrykieł Jajo Ostrykła posiada skorupkę, która ma kolor zielony w pomarańczowe kropki. Jest także wyposażone w niebieskie kolce. Ostrykieł (5).png Przechwytywanie w trybie pełnoekranowym 2014-11-21 111436.bmp.jpg Dragons-Rise-of-Berk-Lump-egg.png Sand Wraith Jajo Sand Wraith'a przypomina piaskowo-kremową galaretę z ciemniejszymi plamami i mało widocznymi dla oka guzkami. RoB-jajo-sandwraith.png Desert Wraith Egg 01.png Sweet Wraith egg.jpeg Seashocker Jajo jest dużo węższe w górze, posiada kilka plamek u podstawy, a sam kolor waha się między niebieskim, a granatowym. SeashokerjajoRoB.png Valka's Seashocker Egg.png Zbiczatrzasł Jaja Zbicztrzasłów są pokryte szarymi płytami, dzięki temu przypominają pancerz dorosłego osobnika. Razorwhip egg.png Windshear Egg.png AAA Razorwhip.JPG Shivertooth Z ogólnego wyglądu przypomina bardziej kryształ, niż jajo. Jest ono niebieskie i, podobnie jak w przypadku Groncicle, posiada lodowe kolce, jednak tylko u góry jaja. ShivertoothEgg.png SodSilvereg.png Shockjaw Jajo świecącą na fioletowo kulę, od której odchodzą promienie również zakończone kulistymi formami. Shockjaw (1).png Shocjaw (6).png Deepfreeze egg.png A shockjaw.JPG Sidlarz Jajo Sidlarza owinięte jest ozdobnymi pnączami, prawdopodobnie pełniącymi także funkcję ochronną. Według ilustracji, ma trzy etapy rozwoju. Na początku jest owinięte zielonymi winoroślami. Później pnącza znikają, a jajo przypomina jabłko z czarnymi plamami. W ostatnim etapie jajko przypomina zamknięty pąk kwiatu, a kiedy się otwiera, na świat przychodzi nowy smok. Snaptrapper_egg.jpg Snaptrapper eggs.png|3 fazy rozwojowe jaja Sidlarza Leafy Snaptrapper Egg.jpg Sidlarz 1.jpg Sliquifier Posiada ono okrągły kształt i turkusową barwę, a w jego wnętrzu znajduje się coś co przypomina "pręciki". Przypomina również wyglądem nieco wirusa. Sliquifier Egg.png Jajosilgusia.png Smoczyca Jej jajo jest gładkie pokryte jakby czerwoną, smoczą łuską. Posiada także kolce ustawione w rzędzie. W środku widać zielone światło. Jajosmoczycy.png Stormcutter Jaja Stormcutterów są pokryte łuskami oraz pasem skóry takim, jak na brzuchu smoka, podzielonym na segmenty. Cloudjumper_egg.jpg Przechwytywanie w trybie pełnoekranowym 2014-11-07 121710.bmp.jpg Stormegg.jpg Sweet Death Jajo Sweet Death'a ma niesymetryczny, kanciasty kształt. Jest bursztynowej barwy i wygląda jakby było oblane miodem. RoB-jajo-sweetdeath.png Sweetjajo.png Masked Sweet Death Egg.png Szponiak Jaja Szponiaka są okrągłe i zbudowane z płytek. Jajo Szponiaka.png JajaSzponiaka.png Szybki Szpic Jajo Szybkiego Szpica posiada główny, spiralny wzór, który wyglądem przypomina skamielinę. Jajo Szpica.png Tajfumerang Jajo Tajfumeranga jest gładkie i wzorzyste, w kolorach zależnych od barwy małego smoka. 640px-Typhoomerang_egg.jpg|W grze Rise of Berk Torch Egg.png Torch'sSisterEggTransparent.png JajoTajfumerangaSoD.PNG|W grze School of Dragons Thornridge Thornridge egg rise.png Thornshade Egg.png Thunderclaw Thunderclaw Egg.png Thunderpede Thunderpede Egg.png Thunderpede egg SOD.png Tide Glider RoB-jajo-tideglider.png Tidejajo.png Wandersmok Jaja Wandersmoków są fioletowe, otoczone ładunkami elektrycznymi. Jajo Skrila.jpg jajka (8).png Dagur's Skrill Egg 01.jpg Hunterbolt egg.png Icebane Egg.jpeg Windstriker Windstriker Egg.png Wooly Howl Woolly Howl Egg.png Duch snoggletoga jajo.png Wrzeniec Jajko Wrzeńca jest turkusowe i posiada zdobienie sprawiające wrażenie, jakby było oblane wodą. Scauldron-egg.jpg Scauldy Egg.jpg jajka (9).png Zaduśny Zdech Zaduśny zdech (2).png Bez tytułubbbb.png Rattling Smokebreath Egg.png Przypisy Zobacz też Kategoria:Pojęcia Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Różnorodności Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons